Benutzer Diskussion:J Luke M
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau Hallo J Luke M, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:10, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte denk an die Vorschau. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 23:20, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) mach ich schon habs nur einmal vergessen.J Luke M 23:27, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) '''Hallo auf meiner Disskusionsseite:' Fragen, Tipps und ähnliches Annahmestelle: "Was wisst ihr über Star Wars?" Jediismus: Wer kennt Jediismus Zentralen im Landkreis Heilbronn???J Luke M 19:34, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bilder Bitte keine derartigen Fotos hochladen, sondern nur ordentliche Scans. Abgesehen davon gibt es die Bilder schon in besserer Qualität. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:16, 19. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Danke noch mal für den hinweis ich hab das Buch nur Fotogrfiert und nicht eingescant, dass mach in Zukunkt. J Luke M 15:11, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo J Luke M, in den letzten Minuten hast du hier einige Bilder hochgeladen. Diese Bilder sind leider nicht zu gebrauchen, da sie zu klein sind. Außerdem haben sie eine schlechte Qualität und du musst Quellen angeben, "privat" reicht da nicht. Ich würde dich bitten, mit dem Hochladen solcher Bilder aufzuhören. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin '' Nachricht? Artikel'' 19:00, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::die Bilder habe ich mit meiner Digital kamera von Star Wars Empire at War gemacht aber ich suchen in Zukunkft in der jedi pedia nach entsprechenden Bildern.J Luke M 19:04, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, die meisten der Bilder gab es ja sowieso schon irgendwo. MfG, Lord Tiin '' Nachricht? Artikel'' 19:07, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Wenn du solche Bilder einstellen willst, solltest du immer Screenshots machen – und nicht den Bildschirm mit der Kamera abfotografieren. Da stimmt die Qualität einfach nicht. Außerdem musst du die Vorlage:Hochladen korrekt ausfüllen, bevor du ein Bild hochlädst. Sprich eine kurze Beschreibung des Bildes, dessen Quelle und Lizenz, sowie passende Kategorien. Diese findest du in den Unterkategorien der Kategorie:Bilder. Gruß 19:14, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::ok mach ich mfg J Luke M 19:17, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Es gibt zu fast allen Quellen eine Kategorie, in der die Bilder aus dieser Quelle gesammelt sind, in diesem Fall etwa Kategorie:Bilder aus Empire at War - Forces of Corruption. Alternativ gibt es für die meisten Sachen auch Kategorien, etwa Kategorie:Bilder von CR90-Korvetten oder Kategorie:Bilder von Wedge Antilles Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:18, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich erinnere dich nochmal daran die Vorlage:Hochladen korrekt auszufüllen. Abgesehen davon ist die Wookiepedia keine offizielle Seite von LucasArts und somit auch keine Quelle für Bild, Artikel e.t.c --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' :::::::::Gib mir eine, das einzige was ich gefunden habe, zählt die nicht, dann ist die Jedipedia ja auch nicht viel besser, viel zu rechtlich, wenn ich infos aus der Jedipedia nehme zählen die allso auch nicht, wenn das so ist, wie soll man dann anständige Artikel schreiben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?=???????????????????J Luke M 20:19, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Nein, auch die Jedipedia ist keine Quelle, weil es genauso auch ein Fanprojekt ist. Artikel dürfen nur aus Quellen geschrieben werden, Bilder müssen auch aus Quellen kommen. 'Pandora Diskussion*Admin 20:23, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Dann gib mir gefälligst welche!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(ich bin wutentbrant)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J Luke M 20:28, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: Wie wärs du kaufst dir die Bücher, Filme, etc, dann hast du offizelle Quellen? Master Revan 20:29, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) den Effekt wie auf dem Bild bekomme ich nicht hin! also weise sprechblasen.J Luke M 20:39, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Schreiben von Artikeln Hallo J Luke M, Zu ersteinmal ein „Willkommen“ von mir. Zum Artikelschreiben sei gesagt, dass du mehr Text, eine ansprechende Form und Quellen benötigst. Ein Beispiel sollte dir der Artikel Skipray-Blitzjäger geben, der neben FoC auch andere Quellen eingebunden hat. Wichtig ist dabei jedoch, dass du keinerlei Spielmechanik oder gar Eigeninterpretationen verwendest. Dein letzter Artikel über das Landungsschiff genügte leider unseren Qualitätsansprüchen nicht, doch sei deswegen nicht enttäuscht, sondern versuche es besser zu machen, denn jeder hat mal irgendwann angefangen. Falls du Fragen haben solltest, komme in den IRC oder schreibe deine Fragen hier in der Diskussion. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:20, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Luke frag doch einfach einmal nach warum deinen Beiträge ständig gelöscht werden, dein Engagement ist lobenswert doch führt es zu nichts. Wenn du immer wieder die gleichen Bilder hochlädst und sie nachher wieder unter der gleichen Begründung gelöscht werden. Mach mal ne Pause, versuch zu verstehen, warum deinen Beiträge gelöscht wurden und versuch es beim nächsten mal besser zu machen, das sie nicht mehr gelöscht werden müssen. Gib dir eine Chance aus deinen Fehlern zu lernen, ansonsten werden deine Beiträge auch weiterhin gelöscht. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:34, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Du hast gerade einfach eine Website als Quelle angegeben, vielleicht solltest du dir mal Offizielle Quellen durchlesen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:06, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist eine andere Star Wars Enzyklopädie, ich dachte so etwas würde als Quellen durch gehen.J Luke M 10:13, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Auch Enzyklopädien sind Fanseiten, einzig die von starwars.com und einige wenige Ausnahmeseiten, wie etwa SWTOR können als Quellen gelten. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:31, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Ok, ich wiess noch eine Ausnahme "Jedipedia"!!! Bild:--).gif (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von J Luke M (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22. Mai 2009, 15:17:01) ::::::Nein, auch die Jedipedia ist eine Fanseite und gilt nicht als Quelle. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:15, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Spielverderberin!!!J Luke M 13:38, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Regeln sind nunmal regeln. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:59, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ja aber manche sagen sie sind zum brechen da, "ich natürlich nicht" Bild:Wink.gifJ Luke M 17:35, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Oh, und unser liebenswerter Pandora ist ein Er, das nur so nebenbei Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:59, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Ohh... wusste ich nicht aber e gibt auch nur eine zwei zeilige Benutzerseite!J Luke M 15:06, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Freunde in Jedipedia Du weißt wohl nicht, dass deine Freunde in Jedipedia auf ihrer Seite nicht deinen Namen geschrieben haben, sondern die Vorlage USERNAME eingefügt haben. Boss 20:32, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Änderungen Hallo J Luke M, mal eine kleine Frage, hast du jetzt vor, nach jeder Änderung deine Seite zu aktualisieren? Dafür gibt es extra den Code J Luke M Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:10, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ahh... Danke für den Tipp!!!J Luke M 19:27, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Gibt es auch einen Code für die PlatztierungJ Luke M 15:13, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Sudokuannahme: Wir sind kein Sudokuportal hier. Wer Sudokus lösen will, kann das gerne bei sich zu Hause machen, die stehen in jedem Magazin. Hier gehört das nicht hin. Und Sudokus wurden übrigens nicht von den Japanern erfunden, das ganze ist ne Schweizer Geschichte. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:57, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Auf meiner Benutzerseite steht wer in der Jedipedia bleiben will aber nicht lesen oder ergänzen will hat da mal ne abwechselung. und es kommt aus dem Asiatischen raum ich schrieb das es aus japan kommt weil es für mich japanisch klang. Jedoch wenn es gegen die Jedipedia vorschriften verstößt lösche ich es natrlich!J Luke M 15:02, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::A) Du hast es ja bereits gelöscht, B) Sudoku kommt wirklich aus der Schweiz, wurd da schon vor Jahrhunderten erfunden, wieder vergessen, von einem Australier vor ein paar Jahrzehnten wieder entdeckt, der hats dann verbreitet, und man glaubt nur dem Namen nach, dass es asiatisch ist, das ist aber Fehlinformation. Nur so nebenbei, interessiert eh niemanden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:57, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Besserwisser!!! -_- J Luke M ::::Und stolz drauf. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:47, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::lol J Luke M 22:21, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::WJNI Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:02, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wieso kann ich das hier nicht löschen?????J Luke M ::::::::Diskussionen werden grundsätzlich nicht gelöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:59, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ahhh...Trotzdem, ist es weg wenn ich es nächstes mal lösche oder?J Luke M ::::::::::Diskussionen werden nicht gelöscht, fertig. Einfaches Entfernen bringt auch nichts, weil dass eh alles in der Versionsgeschichte gespeichert wird, und wieder rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:34, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Edits Hi J Luke M ! Benutze doch anstadt immer deine Benutzerseite (Edits) zu aktualisieren Benutzer:Premia#UserStatistics. :--''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:57, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST)